Why not?
by Kainichi
Summary: Rude knew about the abuse but just looked away. But what will he do when Reno shows up on his doorstep, beaten and bloody? Rated T to be safe. Rude/Reno


**What now?**

**Summery**Rude knew about the abuse and he always just looked away. But what will he do when Reno shows up on his doorstep, beaten and bloody?

**Rating**T, just to be safe

**Pairing(s)**Reno/??? Reno/Rude

Rude shrugged out of his Turks jacket and set it in his laundry basket. He removed his glasses and set them on his counter. It had been a long day filled with nothing but tedious paperwork. It seemed that ever since the Geostigma had been cured that's all the Turks seemed to do; paperwork. It was quiet…boring, at least in Rude's opinion.

Some of the Turks had taken the lapse in events to start a personal life. Elena, for instance, was currently in a serious relationship with a member of SOLIDER. She was even considering moving in with the man.

Even Reno was in a relationship, if you could believe that. Rude didn't know much about the man, yes, it was a man, but Reno claimed that he was the best. Rude was happy for his partner, there was only one thing that worried him. Reno seemed to get hurt more often than before. He often came to work with a black eye or a busted lip. Of course the red head would always just laugh and say he fell or ran into a door. It didn't sit well with Rude.

Rude sighed, running his hand over his smooth head. He began to make his dinner of instant ramen. "I need a woman…" he muttered as he stirred the noodles. After they were fully cooked he made himself a bowl and went to his couch. Once he was seated comfortably he switched the TV on. Some action movie was playing. He didn't have work tomorrow so he figured he could relax.

The small doggy-door in his front door opened and a slender orange cat stepped in. It ran over and hopped on the couch next to Rude. A black collar was around its neck with a silver tag that read 'Tabby'. Tabby was an old stray he'd taken in a year ago. She made for good company.

"Hey, girl," Rude said softly as he stroked her, "you have a good day? Yeah, I bet you did." He scratched at her neck, making her purr loudly. "That's my girl. You miss me today?"

Thirty minutes later Tabby was curled up, sound asleep, the movie was over, a cheesy romance flick was on, and Rude had finished off the ramen. He yawned and stretched. Standing, he looked over at his clock. 10:15. He loosened his tie and tossed it in his laundry basket, followed by his shirt and pants. He'd take a quick shower and head to bed.

He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as it would go. Once it was warmed up he stripped his boxers and stepped in. Tilting his head up, he let the water wash over him, relaxing his tense muscles. He rolled his shoulders to try and loosen a knot. After a good twenty minutes of just standing there he grabbed a bar of soap and started to scrub himself.

As soon as he was done with the soap he let the spray rinse him clean and shut it off. He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself. Then his cell phone started ringing. Towel tied around his waist, he went into the living room. Caller ID said it was Reno. "Hello?" he said when he picked it up.

"Yo, partner." Reno's voice came weakly. "Hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Now Rude was suspicious. "What's wrong, Reno? You sound like shit."

"Feel like it too. Can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. When will you be here?" Rude asked, looking down at his towel.

Reno laughed nervously. "See, here's the thing…I'm sorta…already here."

Rude raised an eyebrow, even though he knew Reno couldn't see it. "Then why did you call? Just come in, the door's open. I'll be with you in a minu—"

"Actually, I can't…move anymore. Can you come out and get me?" Reno sounded ashamed.

Rude paused. "Sure, just wait a sec, okay?"

"Thanks, partner." The phone clicked off.

Rude went into his room and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans. He went outside and looked around. "Yo, over here!" Reno called to him. He was leaning against a parking meter across the street. He waved half-heartedly. A cigarette was hanging from his mouth. "Nice pants."

Rude ran over to him. He winced at the sight. Reno's face was coated in dried blood, his left eye swollen shut. His bottom lip was split in two places and his cheeks were bruised a deep purple. Rude knelt down and scooped him up, holding him bridal style. Quickly he took him inside and set him gently on the couch.

"Shit, Reno, what happened to you?" Rude asked as he fetched his first aid kit.

Reno took a drag of his cigarette and started petting Tabby. He gave a forced grin. "Y' know me; I got into a fight at the bar. Damn if that guy couldn't throw a punch."

Rude to some disinfectant and started cleaning a cut on Reno's cheek. "Don't lie to me. There isn't any alcohol on your breath. Now, tell me what really happened."

Reno winced from the sting of the disinfectant. "Alright, alright. Geeze. I sorta…pissed off James."

Rude froze. "James did this? Your 'world's greatest boyfriend' beat you up like this?" he reached for some band-aids. "Why the hell would he do this?"

"We got into a fight. I told him I didn't want to fuck and he didn't like that, so he hit me a few times and fucked me. Then he kicked me out and I didn't know where else to go." Reno kept looking away, too ashamed to look Rude in the eye. "He'll probably call tomorrow and I'll be out of your way."

"No." Rude said firmly. "You're not going back to someone who beats you up and _rapes_ you, for Shiva's sake."

Reno pushed his hands away. "It wasn't rape. I…liked it. And I had it coming."

"Reno, don't be an idiot."

"Aw, shut up, Rude." Reno frowned. "I shouldn't of come here, you're just gonna blow this all out of proportion." He tried to stand, hissed in pain, and fell back down. "On second thought, I'll just crash here."

Rude shook his head. "I can't believe this." He picked Reno up again and carried him into his bedroom. After he set him on the bed he went over and got a shirt from his closet. "You can sleep in here for tonight." He walked out.

"Hey, Rude?" Reno stared down at his hands. "Thanks…for lettin' me stay here and all."

Rude nodded. "Sure."

**BORDER**

Reno limped into the living room the next morning. He had a glass of orange juice, which he'd found on the bedside table when he woke up. He found Rude sitting on the couch, a cigarette in his fingers. This had Reno confused; Rude never smoked. "Yo, partner, what's…" his voice trailed off as he got closer.

Rude's shirt was splattered in blood and his knuckles were bloody. He looked up at Reno. Slowly, he took a drag of the cigarette. He tossed a pack at Reno. "Sorry, I borrowed your pack."

Reno sat down next to him. "What the hell happened? Why are you covered in blood?"

Rude continued to stare forward. "You know me, a guy pissed me off so I beat the shit out of him." He took a long drag of the cigarette before stubbing it out in an ashtray on his coffee table. "The guy was a cocky little punk."

"Who was the guy?" Reno asked, lighting himself a cigarette.

Rude peered at him from the corner of his eyes. "This little bastard who thought his boyfriend was his personal punching bag and whore." He leaned back and watched as Reno's eyes widened.

"You didn't!" Reno cried, jumping up. He winced in pain. "Rude, how could you?! If you killed him, I swear I'll never—" he was cut off by Rude reaching up and grabbing the collar of his shirt. "What're you—" again he was cut off. Rude jerked him down and kissed him roughly.

"Shut up." Rude ordered after he ended the kiss. He let go of his collar. "If you thought I was just gonna let him continue to beat you then you're sadly wrong. Listen, if you want to date some sleaze bag who'll treat you like shit, then that's your business, but don't come crying to me when things get too rough and expect me not to do anything."

Reno just stood there touching his lips.

Rude stood and went to the kitchen. He grabbed some eggs and bacon from his fridge. "How do you like your eggs?"

Reno walked in with his hands in his pockets. "Scrambled." He leaned against the counter, seeming deep in thought.

Rude nodded and continued cooking. After he was done he handed a plate to Reno. He grabbed himself a plate and went over to the small table to eat. Reno sat across from him. They ate in silence for a while before Reno spoke up. "Hey, about…that kiss…it…it didn't…mean anything, did it?"

Rude swallowed what was in his mouth. "You tell me." He said and scooped up another bite of food. "If it didn't, we'll just continue our lives the way they were. If it did, well, you decide what's going to happen next."

Reno sat there. He watched as Rude got up and took their plates and started washing them. He continued to just sit there for ten minutes after Rude had left the kitchen and went into the living room before he stood. He walked into the living room where Rude was just sitting on the couch, petty Tabby. He pushed Tabby out of the way gently and climbed on Rude's lap, his knees on either side of him. With a smirk he took his sunglasses off. "You have nice eyes."

Rude smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around Reno's waist. "Good choice. Now, kiss me."

Reno grinned. "Sir, yes, sir." He leaned forward until their lips met.

**The End**

Kainichi: squeals I love it! It's corny and short, yes, but I am pleased with it. Reno and Rude are most sexy, especially together…oh well, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
